In Love With The Banished Goddess
by VampLiliumDemonAngel
Summary: An old flame is not what they seem.


"MONIE , GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND OUT OF THE SHOWER"! Yelled an annoyed Ron, 'YOUR GOING TO MAKE US LATE FOR THE TRAIN'!

Okay for gods sake , I'm getting out' , Gods men have so many problems'.

Hermione' day was off to a mucky start for once and that annoying git Ron just poured it down the drain.

Later on the train.

'Ron who do you think is Head Boy'? Asked Monie while pouring over her letter that told her she was indeed Head Girl for the '100th' time.

"Well I don't know , If its Blaise then Im all for it he's pretty cool, BUT if its Malay I Pity you greatly,' said Ron with a smirk worthy of Malay.

What about you Harry ', Monie asked peering over her letter .

" I don't give a FLYING FREAKING FUCK , cause Imo content with you being Head Girl'.

The compartment door slid open and in walked a sexy someone.

'Sounds like someone needs to get laid'! Said Arilanyx.

'Nyx, So great of you to join us', Harry said sarcastically.

'Ho Touche," she said smiling.

'Hi my little night butterfly' Moine said with a wink.

Oh The same old same old'. she replied

Nyx is 5'7" with Aqua eyes , black hair with platinum streaks in the front . Basically she looks like a Gothic up Playmate.

"Hey we should get dressed in our school robes were almost at the school'. Ron said with a Knowing smile.

At the School Feast.

(AN Dumbledore is still alive! )

'Well good evening Students and Staff ! Welcome back to a new year and old friends and mabey new friends. This year it Happens so to be that your Head Boy and Girl are none other than Hermione Granger and Draco Malay'! The hall clapped with enthusiasm as Monie and Ferret Boy walked up to the podium.

'Thank You all for being here tonight and I think I speak for both of us when I say its great to be back at Hog-warts'! said Hermione beaming. Malay just stood there eyeing Granger

'Wow when did the Mud-blood get curves'?

'Well if thats all to be said then everyone go to your common rooms, but that doesn't mean that you have to go to sleep. Goodnight everyone , Oh yes I almost forgot Airlanyx Turan and Blaise Zabini are also Head Boy And Girl, this has only happened once before so All four of the people said are this years Heads.

Dumbledore turned to his now four Heads and said "Follow me to your new place of residency.' They walked until they came to a portrait of two frolicking Nymphs.

'Goodeveing Amphitrite and Xanthe These are our years finest and Head Boys and Girls.'

'Oh hello sorry you saw that unescusable behavior we usually don't do that, said Xanthe

'Don't listen to her she is oh so ashamed of me mabey cause the sex is too good, oops said too much', said Amphitrite smiling wickedly.

'well students the password is their favorite word 'Lust' so that should be easy to remember . Good night.' Dumbledore walked away humming.

Wow I think I like our Password ' said Nyx with a lick of her lips.

'You are so dirty for such a young girl, me like , said Amphitrite with a wink.

well we should get inside 'Lust', Monie said the password and walked inside the hole behind the giggling Nymphs of the portrait with the rest tailing behind her.

'Well I Think we should all go to our rooms and try to sleep' , said Blaise speaking for the 1st time. 'yeah' said the group and tromped up the stairs.

Moine looked in her room and saw a black marble jacuzzi a four poster bed a walk in closet with her fave colors black red and silver.

'Wow i love my room .Moine gasped as a pair of arms snaked around her waist and up her shirt.

"Nyx Stop that you haven't owled me all summer or came over and you suspect me to succumb that easy'.

'Well yes I just wanna kiss good night' she replied.

"well okay just a kiss Thats all ' Moine said as she turned to face Nyx who kissed her with so much passion they had to stop to catch their breath. Monie looked over to the bed asking Nyx for the say so. Nyx took her arms and hair away from Monie who pouted furiously.

"Ahh... Monie I just said a Kiss '. And with that she walked out of Herman's room with a smirk.

" Why does she always do that to me' Monie asked herself falling on her bed with a huff falling into a Hot and steamy Sex dream.

Moines alarm clock goes off and she wakes wit a start. Crap i need a shower!

She walks into the bathroom and steps in and sees Malay.

"AHH BLOODY HELL !' Draco says as she runs out the Bathroom stark naked to the door on her right to see Blaise staring at her.

'Shit!' She runs back through the door she came from straight to the door she is in front of into the bed of Arilanyx.

Well i never knew i was getting Dessert for breakfast?' Nyx said with a evil glint in her eye.

"Well mabey if you didn't confound me so much I would have a clear head!" said Monie

" au sweetheart you need to get dressed "Nyx said while wrapping a towel around Hermione and shooing her to her room.

"ill see you when we go to class okay" Nyx said while closing her door.

'That girl is gonna be my death' she thought while getting dressed herself.


End file.
